I Just Call You Mine
by LaurieLu9
Summary: Rachel has an eleven year old daughter who comes to live with her Mum after Eddie over hears Rachel talking on the phone one day. Kinda AU. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Kinda AU. BTW its a Working Title, I couldn't think what to call it.

Set during this current season of Waterloo Road. Rachel has an eleven year old daughter which Eddie finds out about after over hearing a phone call. He confronts her and she becomes defensive before telling him about her.

She ends up coming home from boarding school in Hertfordshire to live back with her Mum.

Melissa still comes to the school with Phillip, almost married Eddie and then ended up leaving Phil with Rachel. Rachel and Eddie do get together.

________________________________________________________________________

With her first day at a new school imminent, Ella stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom trying to figure which hairband to wear. She had been up since five hoping that the sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach would go away.

Her mum had told her what to expect, which she assumed was more of a warning than a history of the place.

She grabbed her school bag and made her way downstairs.

Rachel was sat at the kitchen table finishing off her breakfast, Ella dumped her bag next to her mothers by the front door.

She went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck from behind.

Rachel smiled kissing Ella's hands, Ella took a seat next to her.

"So are you excited about today?" Rachel asked.

Ella shook her head. "I feel sick."

Rachel smiled sympathetically. "Aww, sweetheart you'll be fine. I promise."

"Yeah but what if they don't like me?"

"They don't like anyone whose not like them." Philip said as he came in from the living room, dumping his breakfast bowl in the sink.

"Philip!" Rachel scolded. "Don't listen to him, everything will be fine." She said turning her attention back to her daughter. "But if you do have any problems you come and tell me or Eddie straight away."

Ella nodded, the sick feeling in her stomach rising.

"Okay you two, we'd better get moving." Rachel put her breakfast things in the dishwasher and grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter.

Philip and Ella followed her out grabbing their school bags on the way.

__________________

By the time lunch came Ella was ready for the day to be over. She made her way over to the canteen on her own, no one offering to show her the way.

Grabbing a lunch tray she followed a group of people and joined the end of the queue. Scanning the lunch room she spotted a few of the of the girls from her form class.

She gave them a friendly smile, but just like when Miss Haydock had made her sit next to one of them, they ignored her.

The line went down quite quickly, Ella got her lunch and found an empty table.

She sat there picking at her food, she wasn't really hungry. Then someone placed a tray on the table opposite her, she looked up and saw a friendly face.

"Phil." She smiled.

He took a seat and started to eat. "So how is your first day going?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders putting down her knife and fork. "Don't you want to sit with your friends?"

Philips eyes darted around before his eyes quickly settled on Bolton and Paul. Looking away he shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather sit with you. Besides I'll see them in class."

She was glad he had said that, no one had really spoken to her all day, apart from a few nosy people. Who just wanted to know why she moved here in the first place, which she never really told them the whole truth.

She and Philip talked about something they had watched on the TV last night, then the bell rang.

People started to leave the lunch room, Philip and Ella got up putting their things in the bin.

"So what have you got next?! Philip asked.

Ella pulled her timetable out of her bag, "Maths with Mr Lawson. Is he nice?"

Philip smiled. "Here I'll uh take you up." He didn't realize Ella didn't know Eddie's last name.

They were the first two people up there, Eddie was writing that lessons objective on the board.

"Eddie!" Ella said.

Eddie turned round and smiled pulling Ella in for a quick hug before any other students turned u. "So how are you enjoying your first day?"

The smile disappeared from her face, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay I suppose."

"Ummmm, Ells, what's your last lesson? I'll meet you." Philip asked quickly changing the subject.

"Music."

Philip nodded and left just as the second bell rang, that signalled to get to their lessons.

"Okay, well lets find you a seat." Eddie said with a smile, grabbing Ella an exercise and text book.

Children started to file in taking their seats, and just like before everyone seemed to avoid sitting next to her. Then the girl who ignored her in the lunch room came and sat next to her.

"Ella right?" She said.

Ella nodded her head slowly.

"I'm Abi." She said getting a pen from her pencil case. "Why were you talking to that weird kid in year eleven at lunch for?"

Ella went to say that Philip was her cousin, but changed her mind. If people hadn't yet figured out her her Mum was yet then she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She went to say something, but was saved when Eddie started the lesson.

________________

When the bell rang at the end of the day Ella made sure she was the last one out of the classroom and that no one was hanging around outside.

"So, Ella, how was your first day here?" Matt asked as he was packing away his things.

Ella sighed, she was getting fed up of this question. "It was okay thank you." She said politely.

Just then Philip appeared in the doorway. "Come on, hurry up." He said quickly.

Matt looked over to see who it was. "Excuse me Philip?" He said a little annoyed assuming that Philip was talking to him.

Philips face turned a slight shade of red. "I uh, wasn't talking to you sir. I was talking to her.....she's uh....my cousin."

Matt looked over at Ella. "Oh, so your Miss Mason's daughter." He said in a friendly and almost apologetic tone.

Ella's face went a brighter shade of red than Philips, she nodded her head and shoved her pencil case in her bag.

Matt picked up the register and scanned through the names. "Isabella Mason." He said confirming that was indeed her.

Just then Rachel and Eddie came down the corridor, and noticed Philip and Ella in the music room.

"There you two are." Eddie said.

"Everyone just calls me Ella." She said quickly.

Matt grabbed a pen and altered her name in his register. "Okay just Ella it is then."

"Come on you two. We've been waiting by the car for you." Rachel said.

"I was uh, just waiting for her." Philip said before following Eddie out.

"Sorry that was my fault." Matt apologized. "We were talking."

Rachel smiled, acknowledging what Matt had said. "Did you have a good first day sweetie?" Rachel grabbed her daughters school bag and blazer as the started to make their way out to the car.

____________

Okay that's the first chapter, I know its kinda vague but things will start to be explained and make sense as the story progresses. So any reviews/subscriber would be awesome=D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ella had been at Waterloo Road for a week and had finally made a friend. Much to Rachel's delight she was actually one of the nicer students in Ella's year. Friday had come to an end and Eddie and Rachel decided to celebrate Ella's first whole week at Waterloo Road and her homecoming by taking the kids bowling.

"So are you two ready?" Eddie asked as Philip and Ella got in the car at the end of the school day. "Boys against girls eh Phil."

Philip nodded his head, mumbling something incoherent. Ella smiled over at Eddie as she usually did. She wasn't one for using a lot of words; like her mother.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:30. The lane is booked for 7." Eddie said before heading off to his car.  
_________________________________________

Sure enough 6:30 came and Eddie was there on the dot. Getting to the bowling alley early Eddie gave the kids £2 to play on a couple of the arcade games before their lane was available.

"Do you think she's happy here Eddie." Rachel asked, refering to Ella.

"Of course she is. She's getting to spend time with you, you know how much she missed you before."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head thinking about the reasons why she had put such a large distance between them in the first place.

"Mum look what Philip won me!" Ella said as she came running over to Rachel with a stuffed bunny under her arm. Ella stopped in front of her mum, Rachel draped her arms over Ella's chest.

Eddie glanced over at Rachel and Ella, he had never seen Rachel so happy. It as like something was missing and had finally been put back into place. This was the thing that had been missing from her from the first day they had met. Rachel was staring down at her daughter who was taking in her surroundings.

Eddie quickly pulled out his camera wanting to capture this moment between mother and daughter. He took a quick candid which neither of them noticed due to all the flashing cameras going off around them.

"Smile girls." He then said getting their attention.

"Oh Eddie I look a mess." Rachel complained.

"You look perfect." Eddie said focusing his camera on them again. "Now

smile."

The two of them smiled as Eddie took the picture. He then made Philip get in the picture before taking another.

"Want me to take a picture of all four of you mate?" One of the employees at the bowling alley asked.

Eddie hesitated for a moment, before Rachel nodded her head and signalled for him to join them. Eddie handed his camera over to the guy and stood next to Rachel.

Taking the picture the bowling alley employee viewed the picture to make sure he'd gotten a good one and handed Eddie his camera back. "Thats a good looking family you have there mate."

Eddie went to correct him, but he had already started to walk away. "Okay you three let's go get those nasty shoes."  
____________________________________

Half an hour into it the boys were winning by a mile, although it didn't help that Eddie used to be on a bowling team and Philip used to go almost every Sunday. And although Rachel wasn't to bad this was only Ella's third time.

"Haha! Another strike!" Philip boasted. "Thats my 8th already!"

Ella poked her tongue out, and got up for her turn. She of course had the bumpers up but that somehow never seemed to make any difference she still managed to miss them all. "I'm rubbish at this." She complained.

Eddie got up. "Here let me show you."

"No that's cheating!" Philip protested.

Eddie signaled for Philip to shut up and sit down, as he showed Ella how to hold the ball.

Meanwhile Rachel had come back with some chips for them all.

"Mum! Did you see that!?" Ella said excitedly running over to Rachel. "I got them all!"

With a mouthful of food Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "Well done sweetheart!" she said after swallowing her food.

By the time they had finished their game it was clear that the boys were by far the winners. Which pleased Philip to no end.

"Rach can I go on that before we go." Philip asked pointing at one of the arcade games.

"Sure. Ella do you want to go on anything before we go?" Ella took a quick look around and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"How about you and me go on that racing game?" Eddie suggested trying to persuade her.

Ella scrunched her nose up shaking her head.

"C'mon! If I loose I'll buy you icecream after!" Eddie said.

Smiling Ella handed her mother the stuffed bunny. "Okay!"

Eddie smiled over at Rachel, before turning his attention back to Ella. "Im brilliant at this."

He of course let Ella win, she went over to her mother with a triumphant grin on her face.

"So I guess the ice creams are on you then." Rachel said as they made their way out. Eddie rolled his eyes and draped his arm over Rachel's shoulders.  
________________________________

By the time they had gotten home Ella was already asleep in the back of the car. Everyone was tired, Rachel glance down at her watch it was almost 11pm. Rachel turned around and stretched arm out to wake Ella up.

"Leave her, I'll take her." Eddie said touching Rachel's arm.

There was that electric feeling again.

They both sat there for a moment just staring, until Philip broke the silence.

"Uh I'm going to bed." he said getting out of the back of Eddie's car.

"Night Phil." Eddie said pulling his arm back.

"Philip wait." Rachel said getting out too. "You'll need these." She dangled the door keys infront of him.

Eddie opened the back passenger door, carefully unbuckelling Ella and getting her out.

Carrying her inside, Rachel showed him up to Ella's room. Laying her on her bed Rachel took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Shutting the bedroom door she and Eddie made their way back downstairs.

"Thank you for today." Rachel said hanging up her coat. "It was nice."

Eddie smiled. "Yeah it was......"

There was an awkward silence between them as Eddie got closer to her.

He reached up to touch the side of her face, and she leaned in......

"Rach." Philip called as he was coming down the stairs. "The internet isn't working."

Eddie pulled his hand back. "Ummm I'd better get going."

"Yeah i'll see you Monday." Rachel saw Eddie out then went to find Philip.

_______________________________

Not the greatest chapter......sorry its taken me sooo long to update I've been soooo busy, but anyway better late than never eh! =D R&R


End file.
